Asquerosidad
by MelodyAmaElyaoi
Summary: Hoyuelo le cuenta a Teruki como hacer un ritual que le permitirá tener a la persona que él quiera y poder hacerle lo que quiera. Ritsu cree que es una pérdida de tiempo pero Hanazawa quiere convencerlo. Parejas: todos x todos. Parafilias, incesto, orgías (posiblemente), etc.


Título: asquerosidad

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a nuestro dios ONE.

Ritsu estaba sentado en el sillón y Teruki en el sofa. Este último estaba muy sonriente, incomodando al otro. A veces, Ritsu evitaba quedarse a solas con Teruki, ya que era muy pesado, según el menor de los Kageyama. Estaba a punto de correrlo pero no lo hacía porque era invitado de su hermano, Shigeo.

-Entonces – dijo Teruki haciendo una pausa para luego seguir.- ¿Cómo van las cosas en la escuela, hermano-kun?-

-Bien.- Exclamó en un tono cortante. ¿Por qué Hanazawa era quien siempre ayuda a su hermano a elegir ropa? Tenía un pésimo gusto en la ropa, Ritsu creía ser superior a Teruki hasta en eso.

-Me alegro.- Si fuera otra persona, habría hablado de cualquier cosa pero Ritsu era muy arisco.

De repente, Hoyuelo entró a la sala. "Gracias, Dios, por más sufrimiento" pensó Ritsu al ver al pequeño fantasma verde.

-Chicos, escuche algo muy gracioso.- Hoyuelo comentó entre risas.

-No me interesa.- Ritsu se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la cocina por algo de flan que había en el refrigerador.

-Nunca me escuchas…- Hoyuelo suspiró y se dirigió a Teruki. –Me contaron un cuento o más bien una leyenda urbana –se rió a carcajadas.- Pero es muy tonta.-

-Quiero escucharla, también quiero reírme.- Teruki revisó la hora en su celular.- Kageyama-kun fue a darse una ducha. Escupe rápido ese cuento tuyo.-

-Está bien, está bien.- Tosió. – Unos… "amigos" míos me contaron sobre unos rituales que la verdad dudo mucho que funcionen.-

-Me parece una gran tontería.- Opinó el contrario.- Pero quiero seguir escuchando, me parece cómico.-

Ritsu escuchaba todo desde la cocina. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Dimple + Teruki = desastre. Eran matemáticas básicas. Negó con la cabeza mientras abría el refrigerador y sacaba el flan.

-Hay una lista de lugares donde puedes hacer estos rituales. Depende de lo que quieras van a cambiar algunos de los materiales que necesitarás.- Dimple habló con toda seguridad mientras cruzaba sus diminutos brazos. – No recuerdo todos los lugares pero uno es en las afueras de la ciudad, en un bosque.

\- ¿Para qué son estos rituales?- Teruki se mostraba interesado. Se acomodó en el sofá de manera en que su codo descansara sobre el reposabrazos del sofá para poner una mano en su mentón.

-Se supone que si alguien te gusta, podrás tener a esa persona para ti por un par de horas o al menos 15 minutos, depende de cuánto tiempo puedas concentrarte. Debes pensar en esa persona y lo que quieres hacer con ella, si sabes a lo que me refiero.- Hoyuelo alzó ambas cejas un par de veces.

Teruki entendió. Le sonaba muy ridículo pero interesante. Ritsu se burlaba de ambos desde la cocina. En voz baja, por supuesto. Quería seguir escuchando sus estupideces.

– ¿Qué materiales se necesitan?- Preguntó Hanazawa. Estaba tentado a intentarlo.

-Necesitas velas negras, azules pero principalmente rojas. Es un color importante en este ritual. Necesitas una navaja, algo de mucho valor o algo que use a diario esa persona, como un cepillo de dientes. También depende de qué tipo de necesidad tengas. –Hoyuelo intentaba hacer memoria. –Casi lo olvido, necesitas una hoja de papel. Te di el ejemplo del bosque. El procedimiento es igual en todos los lugares en los que quieras hacer este ritual. Tienes que ir a las doce del mediodía, con la navaja, harás un pequeño corte en tu piel y en el papel escribirás el nombre de la persona con tu sangre. Luego, pondrás el objeto que te dije, por ejemplo: un cepillo de dientes. Si es que quieres una felación. –Rió Dimple a carcajadas y luego siguió. – Rodearás la hoja de papel, la navaja con tu sangre y el cepillo de dientes con las velas. Pensarás en lo que quieres hacer con esa persona y dirás 20 veces "así sea". Lo demás… puede variar.

Justamente en ese momento, Shigeo bajó por las escaleras.

-Lo siento mucho, Hanazawa-san. Estaba buscando mi dinero pero al fin lo encontré. ¿Listo para irnos?- Sonrió Shigeo.

Teruki miró a Hoyuelo por un par de segundos y luego se levantó del sofá.

-Vámonos.- Le devolvió la sonrisa.- Nos vemos, Hoyuelo.-

-Nos vemos.- Hoyuelo se fue hacia la cocina. Se encontró con Ritsu, quien lo miró con desprecio y asco. -¿Ahora qué hice?- Frunció el entre cejo.

-Existir fue tu más grande error.- Y Ritsu se fue a su habitación con un plato de flan en la mano.

Al día siguiente durante el receso, pensó mucho en las palabras de Hoyuelo. "Tal vez todo es una farsa" trató de quitarse esas ideas de su mente. Su día en la escuela fue tranquilo pero algo pesado por el consejo estudiantil. Cuando por fin llegó a su hogar, se encontró con Teruki afuera de su casa sin su uniforme. A veces Ritsu sentía que Hanazawa era una especie de demonio que lo martirizaba. Era eso o simplemente lo odiaba.

-Hey… Brother-kun.- Se acercó a Ritsu con una sonrisa, dejando ver su perfecta dentadura blanca.

-¿Qué pasa, Teru? – Kageyama rodó los ojos.

-Sé que escuchaste lo que me contó Hoyuelo el día de ayer.- Teru dejó de sonreír. -¿Acaso no es… interesante?-

-No.- Negó con la cabeza e hizo una expresión como si hubiera visto algo muy asqueroso. -¿Acaso tú lo intentaste?-

-No realmente, me interesa pero no quiero ser el único que lo intente.- Colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Ritsu. Este último sólo lo observó y quitó la mano del contrario. No le gustaba que otras personas que no fueran de su familia lo tocaran.

-No voy a hacer nada de eso, ahora, con tu permiso me retiro. Tengo tarea que hacer y hoy me toca hacer la limpieza. Adiós.- Ritsu se alejó rápido y entró a su casa, azotando la puerta.

Comentarios finales: valgo verga para escribir fics. Ah, una cosa: en este fic habrá todos x todos. Son una bola de jotos; tampoco será yaoi puro, en el siguiente capítulo habrá hetero y los demás capítulos serán jotería pura. Pondré algunas parafilias en este fic. Habrá incesto y algunos personajes morirán. Dudo que alguien sufra leyendo esto.

BYE.


End file.
